


:D

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27046051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Oppai loli Rumia
Kudos: 5





	:D




End file.
